sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Good Times Troll
"Let the Good Times Troll" is the third episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on January 25, 2013. Overview Sofia befriends a clan of trolls and teaches her father a lesson about judging others. Plot Sofia, James, and Amber are flying kites when Sofia trips and loses hers. Amber tells her that the Castle Trolls live down where her kite landed and they're supposed to be dangerous. Sofia goes down anyway, but gets scared when she sees a troll. That night, Sofia mentions the trolls at dinner, prompting Roland and James to tell the story about King Gideon and the trolls: One night, back when Roland's grandfather King Gideon was ruler of Enchancia, he heard a thumping noise outside and discovered a bunch of trolls banging their clubs on the ground. The frightened King summoned his guards and chased the trolls all the way back to their cave and no one has seen the trolls outside their cave ever since because King Gideon made a rule that the trolls must stay down in their cave and the inhabitants of the castle must stay above close to the castle. The next morning, Sofia's repaired kite has somehow been returned to her. Realizing the troll she saw yesterday fixed it and returned it, she decides to go thank him. While Sofia is looking around in the cave for the troll, he pulls her off the bridge she was crossing, since it's unsafe. He then introduces himself as Gnarly and brings her to their grotto, where there is a giant wall of crystals that look like a starry night sky since the trolls love looking at the stars. When Sofia asks why they stay in the cave looking at these fake stars instead of going out to see the real ones, Gnarly tells her the story she was told last night, from the trolls' point of view: Their great-grandparents had gone out to see the stars and were so happy they started banging their clubs on the ground before they were chased away by the King's guards and forbidden to ever leave their cave again. Sofia also learns, through a song, that the trolls make music by banging their clubs against the ground, realizing that King Gideon's story was a misunderstanding that occurred because the late King had jumped to conclusions without getting the facts first. Sofia tells James about her meeting with the trolls and what actually happened between them and King Gideon. The two decide to come up with a plan to show everyone there's no reason to be afraid of the trolls. When they notice a troupe of acrobats, who will be performing for their family after dinner, Sofia comes up with an idea to have them perform for the King and Queen. Sofia tells Gnarly that she and James will sneak them in while everyone's having dessert and they will hide until the acrobats finish. Although Gnarly is unsure, he still chooses to go along with the plan. After dinner, Sofia and James claim that they're full and don't want dessert and run off. The trolls are successfully brought in the throne room and hidden behind the curtains, where they will wait until Sofia announces there's one more surprise. Once the acrobats are finished, Sofia makes the announcement and, after James pulls back the curtain, the trolls reveal themselves and start playing their music. Thinking they're attacking, Roland orders his guards to seize them, despite Sofia's pleas to leave them alone. The trolls manage to escape. Sofia is taken to her father, who angrily asks "How did trolls get into the castle?" Sofia admits that she brought them in. Roland tells her they will talk about this later and has his wife escort the kids to their rooms. He then tells Baileywick to place a guard outside the trolls' cave so this never happens again. In Sofia's room, Miranda confronts Sofia, who tells her that she was only trying to help everyone get along. Knowing she may never see her new friends again, Sofia heads down to the cave. On her way to the cave, she fails to notice that she's been spotted by Roland, who goes after her. Roland catches up to Sofia as she once again crosses the unsafe bridge, which results in the two of them falling down into a pit. Down in the hole, Sofia explains to her father that what happened between the trolls and King Gideon was all a misunderstanding that occurred because Gideon had jumped to conclusions without even trying to get the facts just like he did. Suddenly, Gnarly and the other trolls arrive and pull Sofia and Roland out of the pit. Roland apologizes to the trolls for how they've been treated. Back at the castle, he issues a proclamation that the trolls are free to come up to the castle and look at the stars whenever they want and Miranda makes Sofia promise that she'll never go into a dark cave alone again. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Zoe Robb as Teeni *Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarly Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One